Redención por Amor:Reescrita
by RinneganGod
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Galen Marek estuviera en las Guerras Clon?, ¿Qué pasaría si no confiara en su maestro?, ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera familia?.Ahsoka Tano X Galen Malek;Barris Offee X OC
1. Prólogo

Comentad, si hay algún error ortográfico o si creéis que el rating es incorrecto, avisad

Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo los personajes de Star Wars o de cualquier otra serie/película/videojuego, tampoco poseo los posibles fan arts de otros usuarios; solo poseo el carácter mis personajes, etc originales y la trama

PRÓLOGO:

Era una noche normal y corriente en el bullicioso planeta de Coruscant, la gente disfrutaba de la noche, en una de las habitaciones privadas del Senado Galáctico, un hombre con ropas caras y un aire de la realeza, observaba los barrios bajos de la ciudad con disgusto, criminales de todo tipo, locales que infundían la lujuria de los hombres y cosas aún peores como el mercado de esclavos, lo irónico es que todo esto pasaba enfrente del Templo Jedi, cuartel general y lugar de residencia de la Orden Jedi, los llamados Guardianes de la Paz y la Justicia, el hombre era que Palpatine, el Senador de Naboo, aunque también era conocido como Darth Sidius, un aprendiz sith que buscaba la caída definitiva de dicha Orden Jedi junto con su maestro Darth Plagueis en secreto, de repente sintió algo muy poderoso a través de la Fuerza, aunque fue breve pudo localizar el origen en el boscoso planeta de Kashyyyk.

-(¿Qué debería hacer?, tal vez no sea nada o tal vez si, lo mejor será investigar y no arriesgar)-pensó Darth Sidius

Al mismo tiempo, en Kashyyyk, dos niños humanos corrían y jugaban con los wookiees jóvenes, el mayor de ellos tenía el pelo corto rubio y los ojos negros, el menor tenía el pelo muy corto casi rapado y los ojos marrones, ambos llevaban el mismo traje (**Prólogo: TFU), **de repente los chicos se pararon y miraron hacia el cielo estrellado en trance como si vieran algo más allá de lo físico, pero rápidamente siguieron jugando y divirtiéndose.

En otra parte de Kashyyyk, más concretamente en una cabaña apartada de las aldeas wookiees, dos Caballeros Jedi auto-exiliados sintieron el Lado Oscuro aproximándose a ellos, uno de los Caballeros era un hombre con el pelo oscuro canoso y los ojos marrones que llevaba un traje con capucha marrón y verde con botas marrones y brazales negros, su nombre era Kento Marek, el otro Caballero Jedi era una mujer de gran belleza, tenía el pelo rubio atado en una coleta larga y parte del pelo le cubría un ojo**(Peinado: Ino Yamanaka(S)), **llevaba un top negro**(Top: X-23(MvC3)), **en los brazos, cerca de las muñecas tenía cuatro correas blancas**(Correas: Shizune), **la parte inferior consistía en una combinación de falda y unos pantalones cortos pardos, por último llevaba unas botas negras altas con los cordones blancos y una tela en la zona de la rodilla del mismo color**(Botas: YunaPsychicer (FFX-2)) **y la sobretúnica marrón tradicional jedi, su nombre era Mallie Marek, esposa de Kento, ambos se enamoraronn y se marcharon de la Orden Jedi, auto-exiliándose debido a que el amor estaba prohibido, se ocultaron en Kashyyyk porque estaba bastante alejado del resto de jedi, además los wookies eran grandes de amigos de ambos.

-Kento, ¿Sientes eso?-preguntó Mallie

-Sí, es horroroso y no me gusta nada de nada, tenemos que prepararnos-contestó Kento

En ese momento los dos niños aparecieron y corrieron alegremente hacia los adultos que sonrieron un poco al ser casi derribados por los pequeños misiles, tras recuperarse del pequeño evento, Mallie preguntó maternalmente:

-Ike, Galen, ¿Os habéis divertido?

-Sí, mamá-contestaron los dos niños a la vez

-Me alegro, ahora id a lavaros y a la cama-dijo Mallie

Los niños empezaron a quejarse, diciendo algo como que era muy pronto y que no tenían sueño, pero su objeción se derrumbó cuando el menor de ambos, Galen bostezó profundamente y se rascaba los ojos, así que ambos compitieron para ver quién llegaba antes.

Mientras esto ocurría una nave se acercaba a Kashyyyk, la nave era un prototipo de espionaje conocida como _Cimitarra _o _Infiltrador Sith_, poco después la nave aterrizó en una zona aislada del planeta boscoso, la rampa descendió y de ella salió un hombre encapuchado con ropas oscuras, el hombre encapuchado abrió su comunicador en el cuál apareció el holograma de una figura encapuchada con solo la mitad de la cara visible

-¿Qué ordena, maestro?-preguntó el encapuchado

-Darth Maul, mi aprendiz, debes encontrar el origen de la perturbación en la Fuerza-respondió el holograma

-De acuerdo, maestro-dijo Maul y la comunicación terminó

Darth Maul caminaba lentamente, buscando el origen de la perturbación, usando la Fuerza como un sonar para localizar a los posibles enemigos, repentinamente encendió su sable de luz y bloqueó disparo de blaster dirigido a su cabeza, el sith vio a unos cuantos wookiees en la distancia con ballestas, mientras que otros se acercaban a él armados con _cuchillos ryyk, _el sith se lanzó a los wookies con ballestas sabiendo que era los más peligrosos debido a la distancia, abriéndose paso a través de las hordas de wookiees con cuchillos, usando los empujones de Fuerza y su sable de luz con maestría, finalmente llegó a la posición de dichos wookiees que intentaron alejarse para recuperar la ventaja pero fueron rápidamente asesinados por Darth Maul, después de encargarse de los nativos con ballestas, se ocupó del resto.

Al mismo tiempo que el sith se abría paso a través del planeta, en la cabaña, Kento y Mallie estaban discutiendo la estrategia para derrotar a la presencia del Lado Oscuro, desafortunadamente ambos conocían la posibilidad de la muerte en la batalla, así que la estrategia en sí era que uno de ellos se enfrentará al enemigo y el otro huyera con Ike y Galen para ponerlos a salvo.

-Yo debería ser el cebo, Mallie-dijo Kento

-No, yo lo haré-dijo Mallie solemnemente

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa con nuestros hijos?, necesitan el amor de una madre-dijo Kento

Mallie no dijo nada, solo observaba la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos, dándole la espalda a su marido, en un instante usó la empuñadura de su sable laser para noquear a Kento, después se arrodilló y le besó suavemente en los labios.

-(Lo siento, Kento pero es mi deber como madre)-pensó Mallie

De vuelta al sith, Darth Maul siguió matando a sus enemigos wookiees, usando la misma estrategia, primero los wookies con ballestas y luego el resto, por supuesto esto se hacía cada vez más difícil debido a que los wookiees aprendían rápidamente, cuando acabó con el último grupo, sintió una presencia acercándose a una velocidad increíble a su posición, Maul decidió ocultarse y emboscar a su futura oposición, resulta que su enemigo era una jedi bastante poderosa, pero no era lo que su maestro le describió.

Darth Maul saltó de su escondite, encendiendo las dos hojas de su sable al mismo tiempo en el aire y descendió sobre la jedi, esperando una muerte rápida, sin embargo la jedi dio una voltereta hacia atrás, a la vez que encendía su sable de luz, en un instante la espada roja del sith y la espada naranja de la jedi se enfrentaron, tras romper el bloqueo, Darth Maul se bajó la capucha, revelando a un hombre zabrak, tenía la piel roja con marcas tribales negras, los ojos de un color amarillo enfermizo, pequeños cuernos surgían por toda la cabeza, luego se quitó la sobretúnica para facilitar los movimientos, su enemigo le imitó y ambos lanzaron un empujón de fuerza al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que los dos fueran movidos hacia atrás un poco.

-Eres bastante poderosa, jedi, pero no es suficiente para derrotarme-dijo Darth Maul

-Puede que seas más habilidoso que yo en el uso de la Fuerza y la espada láser, pero yo poseo una fuerza que tú desconoces, sith-dijo Mallie

-Ya lo veremos cuando te destruya-dijo el zabrak

De repente, Mallie se lanzó contra su enemigo, usando la Fuerza como impulso y con el sable de luz en lo se conocía como el agarre inverso shien, no quedándose atrás, el zabrak también se lanzó hacia su oponente, chocaron de nuevo, pero esta vez, Mallie usó la posición del choque en su beneficio e intentó decapitar al sith, Maul presintiendo el inminente peligro se separó y aprovechando el desequilibrio de su rival, lanzó un poderoso empujón de fuerza, la jedi salió volando y chocó contra un árbol cercano, recuperándose rápidamente, usó el árbol como trampolín, en el aire colocó su sable hacia abajo, intentando empalar a su rival, pero Maul usó la Fuerza para lanzar el cuerpo de uno de los wookiees muertos, Mallie lo esquivó con agilidad, torciendo su cuerpo, lo que provocó que su intencionado ataque fuera negado, todavía en el aire, Mallie lanzó su sable de luz que golpeó el suelo, rebotando hacia el sith, Maul movió la cabeza en el último momento para que el sable pasara de largo, cosa que hizo pero dejó una imperceptible marca en la mejilla, aprovechando que su rival estaba desarmada, el zabrak se lanzó furioso contra ella, pero Mallie esquivó su embestida, saltando y usando el hombro de su rival como apoyo, velozmente recuperó su sable y contraatacó, pero su rival bloqueo sus dos primeros ataques, el tercero lo esquivó, girando y colocándose detrás de ella, antes de que Mallie pudiera reaccionar, el sith atacó con golpes mortales que no pudo esquivar **(Movi: Final Proxy/Maul (Éx.+ Fallo))** y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Tras derrotar a la jedi, Maul siguió su camino, usando el rastro de su reciente víctima, mientras tanto, Kento se despertó, intentando recordar como quedó inconsciente, de repente sintió la muerte de su esposa a través de la Fuerza, también sintió que la presencia del Lado Oscuro se acercaba a un ritmo alarmante, lentamente se dirigió a la habitación de sus hijos y comprobó que estaban dormidos, aunque Galen se movía en la cama esporádicamente, cerrando con suavidad para no molestar, salió de la cabaña, esperando, no tuvo que esperar mucho, su oponente apareció con su sable encendido y un poco de sangre y algunos cortes en sus ropas.

Kento encendió su espada láser azul y caminó lentamente hacia el zabrak que dijo:

-¿Otro jedi?, que interesante, pero tú tampoco eres lo que busco

-No sé lo que buscas, pero no tendrás oportunidad de encontrarlo-dijo Kento

Kento usó un empujón de fuerza que además movió la tierra **(Movimiento: PS2/Wii), **el zabrak saltó y lanzó el sable de doble hoja, el jedi lo esquivó y usó la Fuerza como impulso, aprovechando la oportunidad, Kento dio un tajo apuntando a las piernas de su enemigo, pero éste lo esquivó, solo produciendo una pequeña quemadura cauterizada en la pierna izquierda del zabrak, de nuevo con el sable de luz en sus manos se lanzó a Kento, girando sobre si mismo y boca abajo **(Movimiento: Proxy/Maul), **el jedi saltó sobre el zabrak y cayó entre la cabaña y su enemigo, lentamente una aura azul empezó a formarse alrededor de Kento, Darth Maul repentinamente notó una presencia muy poderosa y preguntó:

-Hay alguien muy poderoso cerca, ¿Dónde están tú maestro?

-No está aquí, solo estoy….-Kento se interrumpió al ver que su hijo, Galen estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la cabaña

-Papá, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Galen medio dormido

-No pasa nada, vete dentro, rápido-gritó Kento

En ese momento, mientras Kento estaba distraído, la aura desapareció debido a la pérdida de concentración, Darth Maul aprovechó la distracción y en un movimiento veloz, apuñaló a Kento en corazón, mientras le daba la espalda, tras esto Darth Maul se acercó al niño asustado tras presenciar la muerte de su padre y sintió que el niño era lo buscaba, luego se llevó a Galen a su nave, durante el camino el niño se asustó, sobre todo al cruzarse con el cuerpo de su madre, en la nave de Darth Maul, éste contactó con su maestro, Darth Sidius.

-Maestro, he encontrado la fuente de la perturbación, parece ser que era el hijo de dos jedi-explicó Maul

-Mi aprendiz, muéstrame al niño-dijo Sidius

Entonces, Darth Maul puso el comunicador a la altura de Galen.

-¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?-preguntó Sidius

-Galen, Galen Marek-respondió Galen asustado

Luego Sidius le dijo a Darth Maul:

-Maul, tráelo aquí, será un poderoso sith y un nuevo asesino

-Entendido, maestro-respondió Maul

Entonces Darth Maul le dijo a Galen:

-Ven conmigo, futuro asesino

Galen al no tener otra opción, siguió a Darth Maul hasta una habitación, dónde solo había una cama, un pequeño armario con ropas andrajosas y un androide desconectado.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Galen mirando al androide

-Es tu droide de entrenamiento, se llama Proxy-respondió Maul

-¿Droide de entrenamiento?, ¿Es qué voy a entrenar?-preguntó Galen inocente

-Correcto, te entrenaré para convertirte en un sith, así que a partir de ahora me llamarás maestro, ¿entendido?-explicó Maul

-Entendido….., maestro-dijo Galen

-Te aviso, será muy duro-dijo Maul

Así, Galen Marek, bajo la custodia de Darth Maul empezó a entrenarse para convertirse en un poderoso sith, este pequeño acto cambiará la vida de la República.


	2. Capítulo I

Comentad, si hay algún error ortográfico o si creéis que el rating es incorrecto, avisad

Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo los personajes de Star Wars o de cualquier otra serie/película/videojuego, tampoco poseo los posibles fan arts de otros usuarios; solo poseo el carácter mis personajes, etc originales y la trama

CAPITULO 1:

Han pasado diez años, desde que Galen fue apartado de sus padres y comenzó su entrenamiento sith, con dieciséis años conserva los ojos marrones y el pelo rapado de cuándo era niño, lleva un traje con diversos cortes y quemaduras, vestigio de su duro y brutal entrenamiento y un par de cinturones unidos entre sí, de los cinturones colgaba una tela raída**(Atuendo:Traje de Entrenamiento)**, durante la mayoría de los años fue entrenado por Darth Maul, hasta que el hombre zabrak murió en Naboo, a manos de un jedi llamado Obi-Wan Kenobi, después de eso, la custodia de Galen pasó al reciente aprendiz de Darth Sidius, durante los planes para el inicio de las Guerras Clon, el nuevo asesino estaba oculto, lejos de los ojos de la Orden Jedi, el entrenamiento de Galen incluía aprender las formas de esgrima con el sable de luz, acceder a algunos poderes de la Fuera mediante el Lado Oscuro, camuflarse con la multitud, políticas y estrategias.

-Galen Marek ha muerto, ahora solo existe Starkiller-dijo una voz

-¿Qué ordena, maestro Dooku?-preguntó Starkiller arrodillándose

-Debes ir a Geonosis, para encontrarte con Asajj Ventress y aprender su combinación de _Jar'Kai_ y _Makashi_-respondió Dooku

-De acuerdo, maestro-dijo Starkiller levantándose

Starkiller se dirigió a su nave, el _Sombra Furtiva_, una nave diseñada desde los planos del _Infiltrador Sith_, con algunas mejoras, en el camino fue emboscado por un hombre _korun_ calvo de tez oscura y con una túnica de color crema, usaba un sable de luz morado, era el jedi conocido como Mace Windu, uno de los miembros del Consejo Jedi y experto en la forma _Vaapad_, Starkiller bloqueó los estoques del jedi para luego realizar un empujón de fuerza, cuando el jedi cayó al suelo, Starkiller clavó su sable de luz rojo en el pecho, el jedi brilló y donde estaba su cuerpo, apareció un androide, bastante esquelético, mientras éste se levantaba le dijo a Starkiller:

-Otro duelo excelente, amo

-Proxy….-dijo Starkiller algo sorprendido

-Siento haber vuelto a fallar, amo-dijo el androide, lamentándose

-No te preocupes, ya tendrás tu oportunidad-dijo Starkiller, apagando su sable de luz

Proxy, el droide de entrenamiento de Starkiller, tenía la misión de matar al asesino y cada oportunidad que creía que podía cumplir su programación principal, atacaba a su amo, fallando estrepitosamente cada vez. Mientras tanto, en el templo jedi de Coruscant, una padawan jedi togruta adolescente de dieciséis años llamada Ahsoka Tano, estaba entrenando con su sable de luz en el agarre inverso shien, Ahsoka tenía la piel anaranjada, típica de su especie y los ojos azules, lo que era una rareza entre los togruta, cuando su maestro, Anakin Skywalker, el proclamado _Elegido_, le llamó:

-Ahsoka, tenemos una misión

-Ahh, maestro, ¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Ahsoka

-Tenemos que ir a Kashyyyk, parece ser que los separatistas tienen una base allí-respondió Anakin

-De acuerdo, Skyguay-se burló Ahsoka

Anakin y Ahsoka se dirigieron a su nave, el _Crepúsculo_, la nave era un carguero de la clase _Rigger G9_, de vuelta a Starkiller, el joven asesino estaba aterrizando en la superficie de Geonosis, más concretamente en una de las bases separatistas ocultas, una rampa descendió y Starkiller salió de la nave, llevaba un traje más ligero, obviamente adaptado para ambientes cálidos como el de Geonosis, el traje en sí consistía en unas mangas largas negras, unos pantalones largos negros y botas altas, una tela negra caía por delante y por detrás de la cintura y un arnés colocado diagonalmente en el pecho que dejaba la mayoría de la parte superior al descubierto, tenía varios sables de luz atados en la cintura **(Atuendo: Traje de Entrenamiento Ligero + Posición de Sables (Armadura Sith)), **fue recibido por un pasillo de droides de combate, en el centro del pasillo, frente a él, había una mujer Dathomiri, la mujer tenía pintada la zona de los ojos y de la boca, además tenía un cuerpo esbelto y flexible, su atuendo consistía en una camiseta de cuello alto azul oscuro, vendajes en el estomago y en los brazos, una falda que tapaba toda la parte inferior por completo del mismo color, un cinturón blanco con un faldar central rojo y dos sables de luz curvos atados, su nombre era Asajj Ventress, al igual que Starkiller, era una asesina sith.

-Bienvenido, Starkiller, delicioso atuendo-dijo la asesina, lamiéndose los labios

-Me alegro de que te guste, pensé que era adecuado, dado que voy a sudar mucho-dijo Starkiller descaradamente

-No me cabe la menor duda de eso y ciertamente te haré sudar mucho, después de todo no soy una chica fácil-dijo Asajj sensualmente

-No lo espero de otra forma, mi querida asesina-dijo Starkiller

Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia el interior de la base, uno al lado del otro, mirándose entre sí, la relación entre ambos sith era muy particular, siempre coqueteaban e intentaban hacer que el otro perdiera el control y acabar en una situación extremadamente sexual, aunque nunca ocurría.

Mientras tanto, un adolescente encapuchado estaba sentado una de las mesas de la taberna más famosa de Mos Eisley, el encapuchado era bastante alto con el cuerpo construido para la velocidad y la agilidad, el atuendo del adolescente consistía en una túnica blanca apretada sin mangas, con capucha y que cubría los hombros, un arnés de tres tiras de cuero que servía para sostener una vibro-espada, un cinturón ancho negro con un emblema metálico con forma de pájaro, atado al cinturón había un faldar trasero que también cubría la piernas blanco y negro con tres cordones en cada lado con detalles de plata en el extremo, la túnica bajaba más del cinturón, unos pantalones largos blancos, unas botas de combate negras y unos guantes altos negros **(Atuendo: Altaïr + Ezio(AC2) + Cloud (FF:AC)), **frente al adolescente había dos mujeres, una de ella era _theelin_, tenía el pelo naranja y los ojos eran de color azul claro, su piel violeta claro, llevaba un traje verde y una boa de agarre como bufanda, la otra mujer tenía la piel pálida, el pelo rojo atado en coleta, llevaba un traje naranja, un chaleco marrón y unas botas del mismo color, ambas eran cazarrecompensas con el nombre de Latts Razzi y Aurra Sing

-A ver si lo entiendo, quieres que nosotras consigamos información sobre el Canciller, ¿verdad?-dijo Aurra

-Si no os creéis capaces, buscaré a otros, el dinero no es problema-dijo el adolescente

-No es eso, es que es un encargo muy extraño, ¿Puedes esperar un poco?-comentó Latts

El adolescente asintió levemente y las dos cazarrecompensas se levantaron de la mesa para luego salir de la taberna, el adolescente sacó un proyector, una figura apareció, era una mujer con un traje apretado, el pelo corto, tatuajes en la cara y un arco en la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa, Azrael?-preguntó la mujer

-Naa'leth, dile a Madre Talzin de que he conseguido a alguien para conseguir información sobre Darth Sidius-contestó Azrael

-Entendido, se lo diré inmediatamente-dijo Naa'leth

La comunicación terminó, justo cuando las dos cazarrecompensas entraron de nuevo en la taberna y volvieron a sentarse enfrente del adolescente, Aurra dijo:

-Está bien, aceptamos el trabajo, pero tal vez tengamos que contactar con alguien e incluirla en el trabajo, para evitar sorpresas

-No me importa, mientras el trabajo se realice, pero tened cuidado, el Canciller es más peligroso de lo que aparenta y no debe saber de mi-explicó el adolescente

-No te preocupes, no saltamos sin pensar en los trabajos-dijo Latts

El adolescente se levantó y cuando llegó al lateral de la mesa, dejó caer una bolsa enfrente de las cazarrecompensas, mientras se dirigía hacia a la salida de la taberna, dijo:

-Es la mitad del dinero, cuando cumpláis el trabajo os daré el resto, ya sabéis como contactar conmigo, hay muchas vidas en juego, incluido las vuestras

El adolescente siguió su camino, dejando a las dos cazarrecompensas, su paso era lento y majestuoso, exudaba confianza, cuando entró en una de las calles menos transitadas, una espada láser verde apareció de la nada y se quedó en el cuello del adolescente.

-Has bajado la guardia, padawan-dijo una voz veterana, detrás de Azrael

-No te hagas ilusiones, anciano, conocía tu posición-dijo Azrael

La persona detrás del adolescente, rio fuertemente al sentir la hoja de la vibro-espada, apuntando al corazón, la persona detrás de Azrael, era un hombre de mediana edad, tenía el pelo gris atado en un moño y los ojos marrones, llevaba una armadura en el pecho y en los hombros, una camisa marrón, una guardias verdes en los antebrazos, unos pantalones verdes y unas botas altas marrones, además dos trozos de tela marrón caían por la espalda y tenía un arnés marrón diagonalmente en el que ataba el sable de luz cuando no se usaba, el hombre era Rahm Kota, un maestro jedi.

-Eres igual que tu padre, Azrael-dijo el veterano jedi

Acto seguido, la espada láser se desactivó y Kota la colocó en el arnés, Azrael hizo lo mismo con la vibro-espada, el maestro jedi se colocó frente al adolescente y preguntó:

-¿Has terminado con eso que era tan importante?

-Sí, pronto Darth Sidius tendrá más enemigos de los que espera-contestó Azrael

-Ten cuidado, la venganza no es el camino-avisó Kota

-Él me ha arrebatado a mi familia, haré lo que sea para destruirlo, a él y a todos los que le siguen-dijo Azrael con pasión

De vuelta a Geonosis, ambos asesinos estaban luchando entre si, era una sugerencia de Starkiller, ya que le ayudaba a ver la combinación de formas de Ventress, aunque ambos usaban dos sables de luz a la vez, Starkiller se guiaba a través del instinto.

-Lo haces muy bien, mi delicioso sith-complementó la asesina

-Gracias, es más fácil que el _Vaapad _con un sable láser de doble, además he mejorado el _Vaapad _añadiendo el uso del rayo de la Fuerza_,_ mi dulce sádica-respondió Starkiller en el mismo tono

-A si, ¿Qué más sorpresas tienes?-preguntó Ventress curiosa

-Bueno, soy capaz de moldear el rayo de la Fuerza como un escudo, usar la Fuerza para ocultarme, drenar a mis oponentes, incluso he creado mi propia forma -contestó Starkiller

-Que interesante, cada vez me atraes más, mi destructor-dijo Ventress seductoramente

-Suelo causar esa impresión en muchas mujeres-dijo Starkiller

-¿Ya me estas engañando con otra?, ¡Qué descaro!-preguntó la asesina con falso enfado

-No te sientas mal, pero es que hay muchas mujeres que buscan hombres con energía, como yo-dijo Starkiller

-Lo sé, pero aquí eres todo mio, Starkiller-dijo Ventress con pasión

Ambos estaban uno frente al otro, respirando pesadamente, la lucha se prologó bastante y los dos asesinos necesitan recuperar el aliento, pero los dos estaban sonriendo ampliamente debido a la emoción de la batalla.

-Me probar a luchar contra el _Vaapad _con un sable de doble hoja, ¿Te importa?-preguntó Ventress con una sonrisa depredadora

El joven asesino asintió lentamente, colocó sus sables en el cinturón y sacó de la parte posterior de su cinturón, un sable de luz de doble filo de color carmesí.

-Prepárate, Ventress-avisó Starkiller

Luego, Starkiller se lanzó hacia su oponente con giros acrobáticos, dicho oponente también atacó, quedando los dos en un choque, tras el choque, Starkiller hizo una voltereta boca abajo con el sable de luz, Ventress lo esquivó, pero Starkiller contraatacó con una patada al estomago, la asesina, sorprendida no pudo evitar el golpe, envalentonado por su éxito, Starkiller hizo un combo de varios golpes consecutivos **(Movimiento: Proxy/Maul)** que Ventress bloqueó, antes de que la asesina tuviera la oportunidad de atacar, Starkiller lanzó un rechazo de Fuerza, que desorientó a Ventress, dando una voltereta hacia atrás, el asesino lanzó su sable de luz hacia su rival, que lo esquivó con dificultad, luego lanzó uno de sus sables, sin embargo Starkiller apagó un lado de su sable, agarró el proyectil con su mano libre y lo devolvió a su propietaria, lanzando su propio sable inmediatamente después, luego lanzó un rechazo de Fuerza un poco más cargado **(Movimiento: Final Vader vs Kento(PS2))**. Mientras Starkiller y Ventress entrenaban, un soldado clon los estaba espiando, pero antes de que pudiera comunicar sus hallazgos fue empalado por un sable simple de luz rojo, tras esto el sable volvió a su posición original, a la mano de Starkiller, quién sintió al espía clon.


	3. Capitulo II

Comentad, si hay algún error ortográfico o si creéis que el rating es incorrecto, avisad

Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo los personajes de Star Wars o de cualquier otra serie/película/videojuego, tampoco poseo los posibles fan arts de otros usuarios; solo poseo el carácter mis personajes, etc originales y la trama

CAPITULO 2:

Mientras Anakin y Ahsoka se dirigían a Kashyyyk, Ahsoka decidió meditar para pasar el tiempo y mejorar su concentración en la Fuerza, al mismo tiempo en Geonosis, más concretamente en la habitación de Starkiller, el joven asesino estaba en trance meditativo, aunque eso contradecía sus enseñanzas sith, Starkiller usaba la meditación para prever el futuro, ya que no le gustaba ser sorprendido, en ese momento tanto la padawan togruta como el joven asesino, fueron conectados a través de la Fuerza con la forma de una visión, aunque ellos no lo sabían.

Punto de Vista de Ahsoka:

La togruta abrió los ojos y vio que estaba rodeada de oscuridad, sola, lentamente empezaron a formarse edificios y objetos, aunque eran indistinguibles.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó Ahsoka

Ahsoka al fin reconoció el templo jedi, pero no se veía bien, entre el caos, la padawan distinguió una figura encapuchada, llevaba el tradicional traje ceremonial jedi, pero era de color negro y morado oscuro, acercándose a ella, se distinguía que era un hombre humano, que por la altura tendría la misma edad que ella o poco más.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó la padawan

El encapuchado, solamente sacó su sable de luz rojo, con un agarre inverso Shien, alzó la otra mano hacia la togruta y dijo monótonamente:

-Soy alguien nacido en la Luz, pero corrompido por la Oscuridad, un morador del Mal que busca el Bien, ¿Puedes liberarme de mi prisión?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Ahsoka

-Lo descubrirás,..., con el tiempo-contestó el encapuchado monótonamente

Aunque estaba confusa, Ahsoka se sentía unida al encapuchado desconocido, como si lo hubiera conocido desde siempre, la joven padawan también sentía una radiante luz que emanaba del encapuchado, aunque estaba bastante enterrada, los edificios, objetos y el encapuchado desaparecieron al tiempo que la visión terminó.

Punto de Vista de Starkiller:

El joven asesino abrió los ojos y vio que estaba rodeado de luz, solo, lentamente empezaron a formarse edificios y objetos, aunque eran indistinguibles

-¡Maldita meditación!, ¿Dónde diablos estoy?-se preguntó Starkiller

Starkiller no sabía donde estaba, pero sentía que conocía el lugar íntimamente, como si hubiera estado antes, no se veía nada, entonces una figura encapuchada apareció entre el caos, acercándose a él lentamente, llevaba el tradicional traje sith pero de color blanco y la armadura pectoral de color azul claro, por los pocos rasgos físicos visibles, dedujo que era mujer togruta de su edad:

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el asesino

La encapuchada, sacó su sable de luz verde, con un agarre inverso Shien, alzó la otra mano hacia Starkiller y dijo monótonamente:

-Soy alguien nacida en la Luz que no teme a la Oscuridad, una moradora del Bien que busca comprender el Mal, ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Starkiller

-Lo descubrirás,..., con el tiempo-contestó la encapuchada monótonamente

Starkiller se sentía unido a esa desconocida, la sentía cercana, casi como si fuera una gran amiga, a pesar de no conocerla en absoluto, también sentía algo en si mismo que no comprendía y desconocía, de repente todo desapareció a la vez que la visión terminó.

-¿Qué diablos, qué fue esa visón?-se preguntó Starkiller confuso

Repentinamente la puerta de su habitación se abrió, por ella apareció el androide de entrenamiento, Proxy, cuando estaba frente al asesino, dijo:

-Amo, el Conde Dooku, quiere hablar con usted

-Está bien, Proxy-respondió Starkiller

Proxy se iluminó, usando su proyector holográfico, se transformó en el Conde Dooku y Starkiller se inclinó:

-¿Qué ordena, maestro?-preguntó Starkiller

-¿Cómo va tu aprendizaje, Starkiller?-preguntó Dooku

-Tengo el estilo dominado, salvo pequeños detalles, maestro-respondió Starkiller

-Muy bien, para esos detalles, ¿Qué te parece hacer una prueba real?-preguntó Dooku

-Como desee, maestro-respondió Starkiller

-Entonces, irás con Ventress a Kashyyyk para matar a dos jedi, que intentan destruir nuestra base, tráeme sus sables de luz cuando termines con sus vidas-dijo Dooku

-Partiré enseguida, maestro-respondió Starkiller, levantándose

El Conde Dooku asintió, el holograma parpadeó y el esquelético androide volvió a su estado original, Proxy dijo mientras era ayudado por su amo:

-Ugh, odio ser él

-Creo que le pasa lo mismo-dijo Starkiller

En Serenno, el Conde Dooku suspiró, tras acabar la comunicación con Starkiller, luego encendió el comunicador de su escritorio y el holograma de Darth Sidius apareció.

-Informa, mi aprendiz-ordenó el lord sith

-Starkiller y Ventress se dirigen a Kashyyyk, maestro-dijo Dooku

-Bien, ¿Conocen a quien van a enfrentarse?-preguntó Sidius

-No, maestro, no dije nombres concretos-contestó Dooku

-Excelente, pero ten cuidado Lord Tyranus, alguien me está espiando, incluso con mi máscara de Canciller, el espía debe poseer conocimientos sobre la Fuerza, porque no consigo localizarlo-explicó Sidius

-¿Crees que la Orden Jedi empieza a sospechar algo?-preguntó el conde, preocupado

-No lo creo, pero no me gusta nada-contestó Sidius

Mientras tanto en Dathomir, más concretamente en la entrada de un templo, Azrael estaba caminado hacia la persona central del grupo que le recibía, una mujer con la cara pintada y los ojos plateados, llevaba una extensa túnica roja, era Madre Talzin, la líder de las _Hermanas de la Noche_, el grupo mujeres vestidas con trajes rojos y equipadas con armas, entre las cuales estaba Naa'leth, que tenía la piel blanca, el pelo y los ojos plateados.

-Bienvenido, Azrael-dijo Madre Talzin maternalmente

-Siempre es un placer ser recibido, Madre Talzin-dijo Azrael, con una leve reverencia

-Ven, tenemos cosas que discutir-dijo Madre Talzin

La líder se dirigió al interior del templo, seguida por el grupo de mujeres y Azrael, ya en el interior, el único hombre presente se bajó la capucha, revelando la cabeza de un hombre humano joven con el pelo corto rojo despeinado y tres pequeñas coletas **(Peinado: Harribel)**, los ojos eran de un azul cristalino, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda que llegaba hasta el ojo **(Cicatriz: Allen Walker)**, Azrael sonrió un poco y un instante sacó un sable de luz negro y lo cruzó horizontalmente, concretamente en el cuello de una mujer, la mujer tenía la piel blanca y llevaba un traje parecido al de Naa'leth, pero con el añadido de una capucha puntiaguda, además tenía pintada la zona de la nariz, otra diferencia era que en vez de un arco de energía, usaba una espada que actualmente estaba apuntando al corazón de Azrael, del tal manera que un simple empujón bastaba para matarlo.

-Veo que no has perdido tus instintos, Azrael-comentó la mujer

-Eso sería una deshonra para tus enseñanzas, Karis-dijo Azrael

La identificada como Karis bajó su espada, al tiempo que Azrael apagaba su sable de luz y lo guardaba debajo de su faldar oculto, Madre Talzin observó el encuentro con una sonrisa, al igual que las mujeres que le acompañaban, Azrael y Karis pronto se unieron al grupo que llegó a una especie de sala de conferencias, Madre Talzin estaba al frente de la mesa, Azrael sentado en el otro extremo y el resto del grupo a los lados

-Naa'leth, me ha dicho que has conseguido alguien para espiar a Sidius, ¿Tienes alguna información?-preguntó Madre Talzin

-Los planes principales de Sidius son: destruir a la Orden Jedi, convertir al _Elegido_ al Lado Oscuro y gobernar la galaxia-contestó Azrael

-Ambicioso, pero con el poder político que actualmente posee, además no hay que olvidar que es capaz de usar esta guerra en su ventaja-dijo Madre Talzin

-En realidad, esta guerra ha sido planificada por él, la unión de los clanes separatistas, la creación del ejercito clon, usado por la República, al menos eso es lo que creo-dijo Azrael

-Ciertamente, ¿Qué sabes acerca de tu hermano?-preguntó Madre Talzin

-Mi hermano esta bajo el mando de Dooku, al igual que una de las _Hermanas de la Noche, _Asajj Ventress, va por el nombre de Starkiller-contestó Azrael

-¿Crees que podrá liberarse antes de que ejecutemos el plan?-preguntó la líder

-Sí, la conexión ya se ha formado, aunque dudo mucho de que se haya dado cuenta, cuanto más tiempo pase, más dudará de los caminos sith, la conexión le influirá a ello, él pensará que es decisión suya-contestó Azrael

-¿Qué más has visto, Azrael?-preguntó Madre Talzin

-Si nuestro plan fracasa, la galaxia sufrirá hasta que el legado del _Elegido _cumpla la Profecía-contestó Azrael rotundamente

-Entonces debemos asegurarnos de no fracasar-dijo Madre Talzin

-Cierto, pero tenemos muchas opciones, dado que al igual que Sidius controla la guerra, nosotros podemos controlar a su aprendiz-dijo el pelirrojo

Al mismo tiempo en Kashyyyk, la padawan togruta estaba sentada en uno de los puestos de mando con las piernas colgando de la plataforma, observando el océano y pensando sobre la visión, una mano enguantada se posó en uno de sus hombros, la mano pertenecía a su maestro que tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, Ahsoka?-preguntó Anakin

-Nada, maestro, solo estoy disfrutando la calma, antes de que empiece la batalla-contestó Ahsoka suavemente

Anakin asintió un poco y sentó al lado de Ahsoka, para también disfrutar de la calma, el tiempo pasó en silencio entre ambos, hasta que fueron llamados por su comandante, Rex

-Vamos, Chulita, tenemos una misión que cumplir-dijo Anakin

Ambos jedi se levantaron y dirigieron hacia donde estaba el comandante clon, al puesto de mando principal, que estaba defendido con dos capas de murallas, cuando llegaron al puesto de mando, Rex y algunos clones estaban mirando el holoproyector.

-¿Qué pasa, Rex?-preguntó Anakin

-Hemos localizado la base enemiga, pero está bastante alejada de nuestra posición-contestó Rex, señalando el mapa

En el mapa, había dos puntos azules que indicaban el territorio dominado por la República, la base actual y la de la playa, también había tres puntos rojos que indicaban el territorio dominado por los Separatistas, una de ellas estaba en el otro extremo de la playa, otra entre la base de la República en la playa y la base de los Separatistas, el último punto rojo estaba alejado, cerca de los poblados wookiees, esparcidos por el mapa había puntos blancos que indicaban el territorio neutral.

-De acuerdo, primero conquistaremos los territorios neutrales más cercanos a nosotros, luego dirigiremos nuestros esfuerzos al primer territorio enemigo-dijo Anakin

-Una vez que conquistemos los territorios neutrales, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos, señor?-preguntó Rex

-Dejaremos un pequeño escuadrón en cada uno que actuarán como sorpresa, si los Separatistas avanzan hacia esta posición-dijo Anakin

-La táctica de guerrillas, entendido, señor-dijo el comandante

Mientras Rex daba las órdenes al resto de clones, Anakin y su padawan togruta miraban el holoproyector en busca de huecos geográficos que pudieran aprovechar.

-¿Crees que la estrategia funcionará, maestro?-preguntó Ahsoka, dudosa

-Esperemos que si, he tenido un mal presagio desde que me informaron de la misión-contestó Anakin pensativo

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-comentó la padawan togruta, optimista

De vuelta a Geonosis, Starkiller fue a informar a su compañera asesina de la nueva misión, aunque todavía tenía la extraña visión en la cabeza, de repente una corriente fría le recorrió el cuerpo como si algo frio le atravesara, a pesar de eso siguió caminando en busca de Asajj Ventress, encontrándose por el camino a muchos geonosianos, cuando llegó al puesto de mando, en el centro de la base, vio a la mujer dathomiri hablando con un droide táctico, el joven asesino sonrió y se acercó a ella

-Cuando termines de divertirte con el droide, avísame, tenemos una misión-comentó Starkiller con humor

La asesina sonrió depredadoramente a su compañero asesino y dijo voz sensual:

-Prefiero divertirme contigo, imagínate lo que podríamos hacer juntos, Star ~ki ~ ller

-Mi imaginación es bastante amplia, espero que estés dispuesta a asumir riegos, querida-replicó el joven asesino

-Por supuesto que sí, mi delicioso asesino-dijo la dathomiri

-Estoy seguro de que disfrutaras inmensamente del viaje al hogar de los wookiees-dijo Starkiller pícaramente

Ventress tras terminar de intimidar al droide táctico por los planos de un proyecto separatista de una nueva arma, se dirigió con Starkiller a la nave del joven asesino, el _Sombra Furtiva_ y ambos partieron rumbo a Kashyyyk para matar a los jedi que intentan destruir la base separatista del boscoso planeta, ignorantes de que esa batalla será el primer paso que cambiará el rumbo de la guerra y el futuro de la galaxia entera.


	4. Capítulo III

Comentad, si hay algún error ortográfico o si creéis que el rating es incorrecto, avisad

Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo los personajes de Star Wars o de cualquier otra serie/película/videojuego, tampoco poseo los posibles fan arts de otros usuarios; solo poseo el carácter mis personajes, etc originales y la trama

CAPITULO 3:

El viaje a Kashyyyk en el _Sombra Furtiva_ fue silencioso, cada asesino estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Ventress pensaba como aumentar la intensidad del juego entre ambos, Starkiller en cambio estaba pensando en la extraña visión y lo que sintió en ella, también tenía un mal augurio sobre algo que en el momento desconocía.

-¿Cuál es la misión, Star~ki~ller?-preguntó la asesina seductoramente

El joven asesino sonrió un poco, ignorando sus pensamientos anteriores, dijo:

-Debemos matar a dos jedi que intentan destruir nuestra base, además el Maestro Dooku me ha encargado que le entregue los sables de luz de los jedi caídos

-Interesante, pareces emocionado-comentó Ventress

-Es la primera vez que me voy a enfrentar a un jedi real, Proxy es un magnifico oponente pero hay algunas cosas que no es capaz de hacer-dijo Starkiller

-¿Sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos?-preguntó la mujer dathomiri curiosa

-No dio nombres, así que supongo que es una prueba-respondió el joven asesino

Mientras los dos asesinos sith estaban llegando al boscoso planeta, en Kashyyyk, Anakin Skywalker y su padawan, Ahsoka Tano estaban luchando contra los droides, para conquistar un territorio neutral, cuando la togruta fue asaltada por una visión muy extraña:

Dos figuras estaban peleando en una explanada con un bosque fungoso alrededor, ambos combatientes eran hombres jóvenes y usaban sables de luz con extrema habilidad, tras una intensa batalla donde las estocadas eran tan rápidas que no se veían, los sables de luz se cruzaron y los combatientes se miraron a la cara, tras forcejear por el dominio, el mayor de ambos consiguió desarmar a su enemigo. **(Intro:Devil May Cry 3)**

La visión terminó dejando a la padawan confusa e intrigada sobre los misteriosos combatientes, recuperándose rápidamente siguió peleando junto con su maestro.

Lejos del hogar de los wookiees, en Dathomir, más concretamente en el templo de las _Hermanas de la Noche_, Azrael estaba entrenado en la esgrima doble, bajo la atenta mirada de Madre Talzin y las _Hermanas de la Noche, _de repente el espadachín fue rodeado por una aura roja y cayó de rodillas, exhausto, dejando caer sus armas y tosiendo un poco de sangre, Naa'leth y Karis intentaron ir en su ayuda, pero Madre Talzin se lo impidió, diciendo:

-Debe hacerlo por sí mismo, nadie puede ayudarle a controlar su odio

-Pero, Madre Talzin…-dijo Naa'leth preocupada

-No, Naa'leth, debe hacerlo él solo-interrumpió Madre Talzin

-No te preocupes, hermana, Azrael es fuerte-dijo Karis

-(Has llegado muy lejos desde aquel día, Ike)-pensó Madre Talzin

- Flashback, Diez años atrás —

Madre Talzin estaba enfrente del templo de las _Hermanas de la Noche, _Daka, la más anciana y sabia de ellas, la informó de que recibirían un visitante que ayudaría a las _Hermanas de la Noche_, a cambio de un favor muy personal, invisible a la vista, había guerreras dispuestas a defender a su líder, una nave de clase _Delta-12 Skysprite, _apareció en los cielos de Dathomir, dirigiéndose rápidamente al templo, la nave aterrizó delante del templo y de Madre Talzin, de dicha nave salió un hombre con un niño de siete años en sus brazos, el niño tenía el pelo rubio pálido, el hombre se acercó a la hechicera lentamente, cuando se paró delante de ella, se inclinó un poco y dijo solemnemente:

-Soy el Maestro Kota y busco ayuda para este niño que ha perdido a su familia

-No sé en qué puedo ayudarte, maestro jedi, pero que un guardián de la paz, busque asistencia en alguien como yo, que usa el Lado Oscuro, me intriga-dijo Madre Talzin

-Puede que sea un jedi, pero también creo en el equilibrio-dijo el maestro jedi

-Tal vez, debamos discutir esto dentro del templo, ¿no crees?-dijo Madre Talzin

El jedi asintió y acompañó a la hechicera al interior del templo, las guerreras seguían hasta el mínimo movimiento del visitante, los dos adultos llegaron a una especie de sala de conferencias, la hechicera se colocó al frente de la mesa y el maestro jedi frente a ella.

-Explícame la situación del niño y consideraré tu petición de ayuda, maestro jedi-dijo Madre Talzin rotundamente

-Este niño es el hijo mayor de dos jedi auto-exiliados, se ocultaron en Kashyyyk pero un sith desconocido, los atacó y se llevó a su hermano menor, matándolos en el proceso-explicó el maestro jedi, un poco entristecido

-Curioso, este sith desconocido se lleva a uno de los hermanos, ignorando al otro, es un comportamiento muy extraño-dijo la hechicera pensativa

-Ignoro los motivos del sith y porque sucedió así, pero este niño necesita ayuda, haré lo que sea para que lo ayudes-dijo el Maestro Kota

-Supongo que puedo aceptar tu petición, si estás dispuesto a devolver el favor-dijo Madre Talzin, sonriendo

-Por supuesto, he dicho que haría cualquier cosa-dijo el jedi con convicción

-Bien, acogeré al niño y le enseñaré, espero que consideres los riesgos-dijo la hechicera

El hombre se levantó y le entregó el durmiente niño a la mujer dathomiri con evidente alegría en su rostro, el maestro jedi dijo con voz clara:

-Su nombre es Ike, Ike Marek, cuando esté preparado para buscar a su hermano Galen, avísame y le entrenaré en secreto en la artes jedi, para el equilibrio

La hechicera recogió al niño, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, el maestro jedi se marchó feliz, Madre Talzin regresó al Atrio del templo, colocó al niño en una mesa simple, más tarde convocó al resto del clan, cuando estaban todas reunidas alrededor del niño, una de ellas que tenía el pelo en una medio-melena, los ojos de color violeta y la piel pálida preguntó confusa:

-¿Quién es este niño, Madre Talzin?

-Este niño va a ser criado y entrenado por nosotras, un maestro jedi lo dejó en mi cuidado, confiando que lo protegiera de un sith desconocido que mató a sus padres y se llevó a su hermano-explicó la hechicera con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo se llama este niño?-preguntó otra de las guerreras

-Ike Marek, pero creo que debemos darle un nuevo nombre para alejar a sus enemigos-propuso Madre Talzin sabiamente

-¿Qué tal, Azrael?-preguntó otra de las guerreras incierta

-Me gusta el nombre, creo que deberíamos cambiarle el aspecto-contestó la hechicera

En ese momento, el niño se despertó lentamente, cuando que estaba rodeado de gente desconocida, empezó a asustarse e intentar huir, pero Madre Talzin dijo maternalmente:

-No te preocupes, pequeño, estas a salvo

-¿Qui…Quienes sois?, ¿Dón...Dónde estoy?-preguntó el niño asustado

-Somos las _Hermanas de la Noche _y estás en Dathomir-contestó Madre Talzin

-¿Qué...Qué ha pasado?-preguntó el niño, menos asustado

-Un maestro jedi con el nombre de Kota, te trajo para que te cuidáramos, tras la muerte de tus padres y el secuestro de tu hermano a manos de un enemigo desconocido-explicó la hechicera maternalmente

-No entiendo-dijo el niño confuso, de una manera adorable

-No te preocupes, pequeño, con el tiempo lo entenderás, ahora duerme-dijo Madre Talzin

El niño sintió un extraño cansancio repentino y volvió a caer dormido en la mesa, las guerreras y la hechicera empezaron a cantar y el niño se elevó, siendo envuelto en un aura verdosa al mismo tiempo, el pelo rubio pálido, adquirió un tono más oscuro para luego convertirse en rojo, la magia de las _Hermanas de la Noche_ también afectó a los ojos del niño, aunque no se veía debido a que tenía los ojos cerrados, el niño fue puesto en la mesa suavemente.

-Parece que este niño tiene una conexión primitiva con la Fuerza-dijo Madre Talzin

-¿Qué quieres decir, Madre Talzin?-preguntó una de las guerreras confusa

-El hechizo debía cambiar el color de pelo a rojo inmediatamente, pero primero adquirió un tono más oscuro, supongo que era su color original-explicó la hechicera

-¿La pérdida familiar le afectó incluso inconscientemente?-preguntó otra de las guerreras

-Ciertamente es una posibilidad-dijo Madre Talzin

- Fin Flashback —

Karis y Naa'leth estaban observando a alguien que ambas consideraban un compañero guerrero y un gran aliado, luchar contra sí mismo, al tiempo que recordaban los momentos compartidos con él, ciertamente su primer encuentro no fue muy amistoso e ideal, pero con el paso del tiempo, solucionaron los problemas, el grupo vio como lentamente el aura roja que rodeaba a Azrael, cambiaba a un tono azul cristalino, poco después el espadachín cayó en suelo, desmayado, las Hermanas de la Noche se acercaron al guerrero y Madre Talzin dijo imperiosamente:

-Karis, Naa'leth llevar a Azrael a su habitación para que descanse y comprobar su estado, las luchas interiores no suelen herir, pero mejor no arriesgarse

Las dos guerreras hicieron lo que su líder les mandó con una expresión sombría en sus rostros, mientras ésta recogía la vibro-espada, la vibro-espada era una antigua arma sith conocida como _Espada Temblor Sith, _a pesar de que la vibro-espada era larga originalmente, fue conjurada para encoger o extender el filo a voluntad, dicho filo era blanco inmaculado, mientras la empuñadura era negra que no reflejaba la luz, la hechicera sonrió un poco al recordar el día en el que le entregó la vibro-espada.

-Flashback, Cuatro años atrás—

Azrael estaba practicando con el arco de energía su puntería con objetivos móviles y veloces, llevaba una versión masculina del traje de las _Hermanas de la Noche_ pero en vez de color rojo era negro con los detalles blancos**(Atuendo: Scorpion(MK9))**, atada en la cintura había una empuñadura de un sable de luz, una voz maternal le llamó la atención, preguntando:

- ¿Intentas superar a tu hermana, Azrael?

-Difícilmente, Naa'leth está muy lejos de mi nivel de habilidad, Madre Talzin-contestó Azrael, con una pequeña sonrisa

Madre Talzin estaba detrás de Azrael, sonriendo y con una espada en las manos, la hechicera dijo sinceramente:

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo que llegues a su nivel, Naa'leth empezó a usar el arco antes que tú, además tu tiempo esta compartido con la esgrima

Azrael desactivó el arco de energía y se giró para mirar a la persona que consideraba como una segunda madre, cuando vio la espada preguntó confuso:

-¿Por qué tienes una espada que emite una sensación de muerte?

-Supongo que no podría ocultarlo de ti, esta espada se conoce _Espada Temblor Sith, _se otorgaba a aquellos que mataban a diez usuarios de sable de luz en combate, este es un regalo por tus progresos-explicó la hechicera

-¿Sabes que atraerá la atención indeseada?-preguntó Azrael

-No te preocupes, está conjurada para encoger o extender el filo, así parecerá una vibro-espada normal-contestó Madre Talzin

El guerrero aceptó la espada con extrema gratitud y asombro, luego hizo una leve reverencia delante de su figura materna y dijo solemnemente:

-Prometo usar esta espada con honor y que mis enemigos caigan ante su ira

- Fin Flashback -

La hechicera, también recogió el sable de luz y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Azrael para depositar las armas del guerrero, cuando llegó a la habitación vio a las dos _Hermanas de la Noche _con caras preocupadas, mientras miraban al guerrero, dicho guerrero estaba murmurando y agitándose en la cama.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Madre Talzin

-Ha estado así desde que cayó desmayado, no entendemos lo que ocurre-contestó Karis

De repente, el adolescente pelirrojo se despertó violentamente con un grito y sudando, tras tranquilizarse, se percató de que estaba en su habitación, dos de sus hermanas y Madre Talzin estaban con él, confuso, preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?, lo último que recuerdo es el entrenamiento

-Tu odio te dominó, por suerte conseguiste superarlo-contestó Madre Talzin

-Estabas murmurando algo incompresible, ¿Estás bien?-dijo Naa'leth preocupada

-Así que eso ocurrió, maldita sea-se dijo Azrael, frustrado

-¿Qué pasa?, algo te preocupa, lo noto-dijo la hechicera

-Tengo miedo…., de cómo reaccionará mi hermano cuando me vea-dijo el pelirrojo

-Es normal, pero seguro que te aceptará-dijo Madre Talzin

-Le he abandonado durante diez años, he incumplido mi deber como hermano mayor, ese odio no se puede borrar fácilmente, sobre todo con su entrenamiento sith-dijo Azrael

-No hables así, seguro que no pasa nada, ya lo verás-dijo Naa'leth, intentando animar

-Cuando el aura estaba alrededor de mi, sentí mi propio odio hablándome, culpándome por el sufrimiento de Galen-dijo Azrael, angustiado

-No pierdas la fe en ti mismo, porque si lo haces perderás a tu hermano y tu vida, rompiendo el corazón de tus hermanas y el mío-dijo Madre Talzin sabiamente

El adolescente pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente, conociendo la verdad dicha por su figura materna, sonrió un poco más animado y decidido en recuperar a su hermano.


	5. Capítulo IV

Comentad, si hay algún error ortográfico o si creéis que el rating es incorrecto, avisad

Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo los personajes de Star Wars o de cualquier otra serie/película/videojuego, tampoco poseo los posibles fan arts de otros usuarios; solo poseo el carácter mis personajes, etc originales y la trama

CAPITULO 4:

El _Sombra Furtiva_ aterrizó en base principal de Kashyyyk, la rampa de la nave descendió y de ella bajaron los dos asesinos siths, sin perder tiempo, Starkiller y Asajj Ventress se dirigieron al centro de mando, la base estaba equipada con vehículos terrestres como _AAT_, _Tanques Droide IG-227 __Hailfire_ y _Ejecutores droide NR-N99 Persuasor, _la infantería consistía en una gran cantidad de droides de combate B1, algunos iban a pie, mientras que otros estaban montados en _STAPs, _también había super droides de combate B2 y droides garra B2, droides araña DSD1, coordinando había droides tácticos, la fuerza aérea de los Separatistas consistía en _Droides Tri-Caza_ y _Droides de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable Marca I._

-Informa de la situación, ¿Cómo están nuestras bases?-ordenó Starkiller

Uno de los droides tácticos activó el holoproyector, el holograma mostró varios puntos rojos, unos pocos puntos blancos y unos pocos puntos azules, el droide dijo:

-La República está ganando terreno y se acercan rápidamente hacia la base

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Ventress enfadada

-Están usando tácticas de guerrilla, cada vez que intentamos conquistar los territorios neutrales o las bases del enemigo para acercarnos a la base principal, perdemos muchas unidades-explicó el droidre táctico

-¿Y los jedi?-preguntó el joven asesino

-Según nuestros espías están investigando una zona al suroeste de nuestra posición-dijo el droide táctico, señalando una zona vacía en el holograma

-Yo me encargo de los jedi, mientras tú ayudas a nuestras tropas a conquistar más territorios-dijo Starkiller

-¿Tú solo contra los jedi?, no es que dude de tus capacidades, pero es arriesgado-dijo la asesina dathomiri

-Si necesito tú ayuda te avisaré, además tengo a Proxy con el _Sombra Furtiva _esperando para una retirada desesperada-dijo Starkiller

El asesino se dirigió rápidamente hacia la posición de los jedi, cuando repentinamente sintió una corriente fría recorrerle el cuerpo, ignorando la repentina sensación de muerte, Starkiller siguió corriendo usando la Fuerza como impulso, finalmente llegó a su destino que resultó ser una cabaña en ruinas, los jedi estaban enfrente de dicha cabaña rodeados por un escuadrón clon.

-¿No sabéis que la curiosidad mató al gato?-preguntó Starkiller descaradamente

Los jedi y los clones se giraron para encontrarse con el asesino, los soldados le apuntaron con sus rifles y los jedi encendieron sus sables de luz, esperando un ataque, sin embargo Starkiller caminaba lentamente hacia sus oponentes, tirando al aire y recogiendo la empuñadura de uno de sus sables, dicha empuñadura tenía cuatro picos, al tiempo que el joven asesino se acercaba, los clones empezaron a flotar ingrávidos agarrándose el cuello y dejando caer sus armas en el proceso, tras un rato los soldados cayeron pesadamente, muertos, Starkiller llegó a la altura los jedi y cuando vio a Ahsoka empezó a reír maniacamente.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Ahsoka irritada

-Agarre inverso Shien, ¿eh?-respondió Starkiller

-Sí, ¿Y qué?-preguntó la padawan

En respuesta Starkiller activó el sable de luz en su mano, la togruta se sorprendió al ver que su enemigo también usaba el agarre inverso Shien y preguntó:

-¿Tú también…..?

-Comprobaré tu afinidad con el agarre inverso Shien-respondió Starkiller

Velozmente el asesino sith comenzó su ataque, primero dio una voltereta hacia atrás y luego dio varios golpes rápidos, Ahsoka solo podía bloquear débilmente debido a la sorpresa, mientras Starkiller mantenía su atención en la padawan. Anakin aprovechó para atacar, pero su enemigo lanzó una onda de fuerza golpeando el suelo y luego saltó, en el aire lanzó una descarga de rayo fuerza con las dos manos **(Movimientos: SCIV)** que el _Elegido_ bloqueó, luego maestro y aprendiz se reagruparon y lanzaron un ataque conjunto contra Starkiller, pero éste dio un par de volteretas y esquivó el ataque, la sonrisa en la cara del asesino no desapareció durante toda la lucha.

-No está mal, tenéis buena coordinación-elogió Starkiller

Después el asesino desabrochó otra empuñadura idéntica de su cinturón, tras encender el nuevo sable, se colocó en una postura de ataque extremadamente familiar para los dos jedi, la diferencia era que por ambos sables recorría electricidad.

-Me gustaría conocer vuestros nombres, jedi-dijo Starkiller

-¿Por qué quieres conocer nuestros nombres?-preguntó Anakin, un poco confuso

-Para grabarlos en las tumbas que haré cuando os derrote-contestó Starkiller

Mientras la lucha continuaba, en el centro de mando separatista, Ventress recibía un mensaje del Conde Dooku que le obligaba a marchar de Kashyyyk, abandonando a su compañero asesino a la merced de la República, ignorante de este acontecimiento, Starkiller siguió luchando con bravura hasta que volvió a sentir la sensación de muerte que lo paralizó durante unos segundos, segundos que fueron aprovechados por los jedi para lanzar un empujón de fuerza conjunto, el efecto fue instantáneo, Starkiller salió volando y chocó con la cabaña en ruinas, el impacto provocó que la debilitada estructura se derrumbará sobre el joven asesino, sepultándolo.

-¿Crees que ha muerto?-preguntó Ahsoka, cautelosa

-No lo creo, en cualquier caso debemos informar al Consejo de este nuevo sith-contestó Anakin, también cauteloso

Los jedi asintieron entre ellos y se marcharon corriendo hacia su puesto de mando para informar del nuevo sith y de su dudosa muerte, sin embargo el destino del asesino no era la muerte, pues tras la marcha de los jedi, los escombros de la cabaña se agitaron violentamente hasta que se despejaron, Starkiller estaba rodeado por una aura roja y gritando fuertemente, la aura desapareció tan rápidamente como apareció y el sith cayó de rodillas agotado, mientras estaba recuperándose, oyó una voz masculina en su cabeza que dijo:

-¿Vas a rendirte tan pronto?, tú no eres así, ¡LUCHA!

Starkiller intentó levantarse varias veces sin éxito, entonces recordó la voz que oyó y finalmente consiguió levantarse, lentamente colocó en su cinturón los dos sables que estaban en el suelo e inspeccionó los escombros que se convirtieron en su prisión temporal, un destello le llamó la atención, usando la Fuerza para mover los escombros encontró la razón del destello, un colgante de cadena con la mitad de un pájaro, extrañamente el asesino sentía algo familiar al ver el colgante, confundido Starkiller lo recogió y lo observó atentamente, repentinamente fue asaltado por otra voz, esta vez era femenina y tenía un tono maternal que dijo:

-Incluso si estáis separados por estrellas y destinos, siempre os encontrareis

Starkiller se agarró la cabeza, intentando comprender las voces que oía, mientras esto ocurría, Ahsoka y Anakin estaban en el centro de mando, informando al Consejo Jedi.

-¿Así que os habéis luchado a un nuevo sith?-preguntó el holograma de Mace Windu

-Sí, era bastante diestro con la espada láser, aunque creo que no pudimos ver todas sus habilidades-contestó Anakin

-¿De verdad creéis que este misterioso sith es peligroso?-preguntó el holograma de Obi-Wan Kenobi, con una expresión seria

-Sin duda, fue de capaz de estrangular al escuadrón que nos acompañaba sin un gesto-dijo Anakin solemnemente

-Aparte del sith, ¿Cómo va la defensa de Kashyyyk?-preguntó el maestro Windu

-Dominamos el 80% del territorio, los refuerzos separatistas están disminuyendo, gracias a la ayuda de los nativos-contestó Ahsoka

-Regresar debéis, asuntos importantes hay que requieren vuestra atención-dijo el holograma del maestro Yoda

-¿Y la defensa de Kashyyyk?-preguntó la padawan togruta

-A Kashyyyk, yo iré, amigo de los wookiees soy-contestó el maestro Yoda

-Entendido, maestro, regresaremos al Templo de inmediato-dijo Anakin

La comunicación terminó y ambos jedi se marcharon del puesto de mando, en el camino, la padawan preguntó a su maestro:

-Oye, Skyguay, ¿Qué opinas de este nuevo sith?

-Lo único que sé, es que es muy peligroso y poderoso, ¿Y tú qué opinas de él?-contestó el _Elegido_

-No lo sé algo me confunde, es como si ya lo conociera de antes-respondió Ahsoka

De vuelta a Starkiller, el joven asesino llegó a la base separatista con el colgante fuertemente cogido en una de sus manos, rápidamente busco a su compañera asesina, pero no encontró a la mujer dathomiri por ninguna parte, asi que se dirigió a un droide táctico y preguntó bruscamente:

-¿Dónde está la Comandante Ventress?

-Recibió un mensaje del Conde Dooku y se ha marchado, señor-contestó el droide

-¡¿Se ha marchado!?-preguntó Starkiller, enfadado

El aura roja volvió a rodearle, los droides cercanos fueron levantados en el aire y aplastados, Starkiller activó el comunicador de su muñeca y dijo:

-Proxy, ven con el _Sombra Furtiva_ a la base principal

-Entendido, amo-respondió la voz robótica de Proxy

El aura desapareció y el rostro del asesino se volvió impasible, lentamente se acercó al borde de la base que mostraba todo el campo de batalla, mientras esperaba a su nave, contemplaba el colgante, decidido a resolver su misterio.

-(¿Por qué este colgante me confunde tanto?)-pensó Starkiller

Un ruido estruendoso le indicó que su nave había llegado, de un simple salto llegó a la desplegada rampa, después se dirigió a los controles, viendo a Proxy en el asiento del piloto que dejó libre al ver a Starkiller

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos, amo?-preguntó Proxy

-A Serenno, tengo asuntos que hablar con el maestro Dooku-contestó el asesino

La nave ascendió hasta el espacio y desapareció en el firmamento, el sith no era el único que salía del planeta, pues Ahsoka y Anakin también despegaron en su nave, el _Crepúsculo_, aunque su destino era el centro político de la República, Coruscant, en dicho planeta las cazarrecompensas Aurra Sing y Latts Razzi, junto con una nueva integrante, una mujer zabrak llamada Sugi estaban en uno de los bares de los barrios bajos cuando una mujer de piel pálida, los ojos negros, una larga melena marrón oscura y tatuajes en la cara, vestida con ropajes rojos se acercó a la mesa.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Aurra

-Soy una emisaria de aquel que os ha contratado, he venido a informaros de que hay una nueva "condición"-contestó la misteriosa mujer

-¿Qué condición?, creíamos que solo tenemos que espiar al canciller-dijo Latts

-Eso sigue siendo vuestro cometido, pero ahora además debéis buscar la oportunidad de matarlo, si lo conseguís recibiréis un pago extra-explicó la mujer

Al mismo tiempo, en Tatooine, dos sombras se movían silenciosas a través del palacio del Jabba Desilijic Tiure, más conocido como Jabba el hutt, uno de los jefes criminales más poderosos de la galaxia, por el perfil de las sombras se deducía que eran femeninas, una de ellas llevaba un arco en la espalda y la otra una espada en su mano, las dos femeninas sombras llegaron a su destino, la habitación privada del señor del crimen, abriendo un poco la puerta, las dos sombras vieron que su objetivo estaban durmiendo, junto a él, también durmiendo había dos esclavas twi'leks rutianas, la sombra que llevaba la espada le dio un breve y corto gesto a su acompañante, quién sacó una cerbatana y apuntó al hutt, luego disparó un pequeño dardo que cruzó la habitación rápidamente e impactó en el voluminoso cuerpo del criminal, dicho criminal se movió un poco pero no dio señales de alerta, las sombras vieron con satisfacción como el dardo fue engullido por el cuerpo del hutt, después las misteriosas sombras cerraron la puerta suavemente y salieron del palacio igual de silenciosas que antes, una vez fuera la luz del anochecer las sombras fueron reveladas como las _Hermanas de la Noche_, Karis y Naa'leth.

-¿Cuánto tardará el dardo en hacer efecto?-preguntó Karis

-Según Azrael, cuando despierte, su destino estará sellado-contestó Naa'leth.

En Dathomir, más concretamente en la habitación de Azrael, dentro del Templo de las _Hermanas de la Noche_, dicha persona estaba meditando encima de su cama, cuando fue asaltado por ola de ira, lentamente Azrael sacó un colgante de cadena con la mitad de un pájaro, Azrael sonrió siniestramente y pensó:

-(Todas las piezas están en su lugar, el verdadero juego empieza ahora, pronto nos reuniremos, hermano y Sidius pagará)


	6. Capítulo V

Comentad, si hay algún error ortográfico o si creéis que el rating es incorrecto, avisad

Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo los personajes de Star Wars o de cualquier otra serie/película/videojuego, tampoco poseo los posibles fan arts de otros usuarios; solo poseo el carácter mis personajes, etc originales y la trama

CAPITULO 5:

El _Sombra Furtiva_ atravesaba el espacio hacia _Serenno_, el planeta-base más importante de los Separatistas, en su interior Starkiller estaba pilotando la nave con extrema concentración para evitar ser desbordado por el odio que sentía hacia al maestro que el abandonó en el boscoso planeta, hogar de los wookiees, el joven asesino decidió cambiar de indumentaria, en lugar del traje adaptado para zonas cálidas llevaba una sudadera roja sin mangas y con capucha, encima una armadura metálica que cubría el pecho, unos pantalones negros que combinaban con unos faldares rojos, unas botas altas negras con placas metálicas, en los brazos llevaba también unas placas metálicas que estaban atadas con correas negras y se unían a unos guantes negros sin dedos **(Atuendo: Traje de Cazador Jedi(TFUII/ Endor) + Traje de Jedi Aventurero)**, además llevaba sólo dos sables que estaban colocados en los laterales del cinturón.

-(Sabía que esto pasaría, para Dooku no soy más que un peón descartable, pero no más)-pensó Starkiller furioso

Detrás de él, en el suelo yacía Proxy, su leal droide e inseparable compañero a pesar de su programación principal, destrozado más allá de la reparación con quemaduras y cortes de sable de luz, el joven asesino suspiró pesadamente, acabar con Proxy no fue fácil, debido a la conexión emocional que tenía con él, finalmente la nave llegó a _Serenno_ y aterrizó enfrente del templo que el Conde Dooku usaba como centro de mando, la rampa del Sombra Furtiva bajó y de ella salió el joven asesino, dispuesto a enfrentarse a su maestro sin que nada pudiera detenerle, en su prisa no se percató de que estaba siendo observado por uno de los muchos cazarrecompensas que estaban al servicio de los Separatistas, el cazarrecompensas en cuestión llevaba una sobretúnica con capucha negra que se mantenía unida por un pequeño broche **(Atuendo: Trailer/TFUII). **Dentro del templo, el Conde Dooku sintió un odio abrumador y vio a Starkiller en la entrada, los dos droides que guardaban la entrada estaban aplastados por todas partes.

-¿Qué pasa, Starkiller?-preguntó Dooku, un poco confuso

-¡Me abandonaste en Kashyyykk!-exclamó el joven asesino furioso

-No sé de lo que hablas, Starkiller, y te sugiero que controles tu tono cuando te dirijas a mí-dijo Darth Tyranus, imperiosamente

Una aura roja empezó a rodear al asesino y velozmente encendió sus sables de luz, sin embargo antes de que pudiera atacar, su oponente lanzó un rayo de fuerza, por instinto, Starkiller consiguió bloquearlo, ambos sith entablaron una lucha de voluntades, el mayor de ambos intentaba romper la defensa del joven asesino, tras un rato el rayo fue redirigido y golpeó el techo, Starkiller aprovechó el cansancio de su enemigo para lanzarse contra él, justo cuando iba a decapitarlo, dos sables rojos interceptaron su camino, los sables pertenecían a Asajj Ventress, la compañera asesina de Starkiller.

-¡¿Tú también me traicionas?!-preguntó el joven asesino enfadado

-Eres tú el que nos ha traicionado-dijo la asesina dathomiri

Ambos asesino se separaron y empezaron a luchar, el asesino humano canalizaba el rayo de fuerza a través de sus sables, mientras los dos asesinos intercambiaban golpes, el lord sith se recuperó del enfrentamiento inicial y se unió a la pelea, encendiendo su sable de luz, desgraciadamente para él, Starkiller consiguió librarse temporalmente de la mujer dathomiri y estaba preparado, antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue asaltado por el joven asesino con varios golpes rápidos y furiosos que acabaron con una voltereta lateral **(Movimiento: TFUII), **repentinamente Starkiller fue empujado con la fuerza por Ventress, el joven asesino consiguió detenerse antes de chocar contra la pared, furioso, reunió el rayo de fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo como una segunda piel **(Movimiento: Furia de la Fuerza/TFII)**, como un animal desbocado se lanzó hacia los dos sith, Darth Tyranus pudo apartarse del camino de su descontrolado enemigo pero la mujer dathomiri no tuvo la misma suerte, Ventress en su prisa contraatacó de forma descuidada y lenta que Starkiller bloqueó fácilmente, tras perder el equilibrio, la asesina se recuperó rápidamente e intentó atacar de nuevo pero el joven humano volvió a bloquear sus ataques con uno de sus sables que luego colocó apuntando al cuello de su enemiga, Ventress usó uno de su sables para descolocar el arma enfrente de ella y sin perder tiempo lanzó un empujón de fuerza que mandó lejos a Starkiller aunque no por mucho tiempo dado que el joven asesino se dirigió velozmente hacia la mujer dathomiri, esquivando en carrera los empujones de fuerza usados por su enemiga, luego Starkiller saltó haciendo una pirueta y encendiendo sus sables de luz en el aire para intentar derribar a Ventress, pero ésta pudo bloquear el ataque**(Mov: Final Leia(TFUII/Endor))**

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó la asesina dathomiri

-Porque ya no quiero ser un peón desechable de los sith-contestó Starkiller

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Ventress

-Para Dooku no somos más que eso, peones que pueden descartarse si su utilidad finaliza, márchate y abandona a los sith o perecerás-respondió el joven asesino

-No te creo, Starkiller-dijo Ventress

Starkiller suspiró y sin decir nada consiguió mover uno de los sable hacia el costado de la mujer dathomiri y herirla, no lo suficiente para matarla pero si para romper el bloqueo, inesperadamente el joven asesino fue elevado en el aire, al mismo tiempo que le faltaba el aire, la razón era el Conde Dooku que aprovechó la distracción de su asesina.

-Has sido un iluso, al intentar desafiarme, Starkiller-dijo Dooku condescendientemente

El lord sith usó su control sobre el joven asesino para golpearlo contra las paredes y el techo varias veces, para lanzarlo con fuerza contra la pared izquierda de la habitación, el cuerpo de Starkiller atravesó la pared y cayó pesadamente fuera del templo, el anciano sith volvió a su escritorio, mientras la diezmada Asajj Ventress se dirigía hacia el aguejro creado por el cuerpo de su ex compañero, mirando por él no encontró rastro de Starkiller.

-¡Maestro, el cuerpo a desaparecido!-exclamó Ventress

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!-preguntó Dooku, en shock

De repente ambos siths oyeron un estruendoso ruido procedente de la plataforma principal, el causante era la nave del traidor, el _Sombra Furtiva_ que se marchaba del planeta, sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera detenerla o comprender como ocurría. Mientras tanto, Ahsoka estaba esperando a su maestro fuera del centro de mando, apoyada en una de la columnas, cuando dos personas caminaban lentamente en su dirección, una de las personas era un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo blanco atado en coleta, los ojos azules, su indumentaria consistía en un conjunto azul, blanco y gris con botas altas marrones, la otra persona era una mujer joven con el pelo negro corto con unas pequeñas coletas, los ojos también azules, además los labios pintados, su atuendo consistía en un conjunto marrón con partes blancas y los pantalones de color crema, el hombre llevaba una empuñadura de sable de luz atada al cinturón, mientras que la mujer llevaba dos, las dos personas se pararon cerca de la togruta y el hombre preguntó amablemente:

-Saludos, joven Ahsoka, ¿Qué haces aqui?

-Saludos, Maestro Dralling, estoy esperando a mi maestro que reunido con el Consejo-respondió la padawan togruta

-Debe ser algo importante, entonces no te molestaremos más-dijo el maestro jedi

-No me molestáis, en realidad se hace aburrido esperar sola-dijo Ahsoka

-Entiendo, joven padawan pero la paciencia es una virtud-dijo el maestro jedi

Mientras los jedi hablaban, la puerta del centro de mando se abrió y Anakin Skywalker salió de ella, al ver a su padawan hablando con Cin Dralling, dijo:

-Maestro Dralling, Ahsoka y yo tenemos una misión, así que me temo que la agradable conversación tendrá que aplazarse

-Ciertamente, nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer, que la Fuerza os acompañe, vamos Serra-dijo el maestro Cin Dralling, sonriente

-Que la Fuerza os acompañe también-dijo Anakin

Tras la marcha de Cin Dralling, la togruta adolescente dirigió su atención a su maestro y preguntó entusiasmada:

-¿Cuál es la misión, Skyguay?

-Tenemos que ir a Polis Massa, a por unos suministros médicos-contestó el _Elegido _

-Lidera el camino, Skyguay-bromeó Ahsoka

En dicho asteroide, el _Sombra Furtiva_ estaba repostando combustible, tras un largo viaje desde _Serenno, _en el interior Starkiller despertaba de su letargo, al recordar la causa de su estado de inconsciencia, rápidamente se puso en alerta, en busca de amenazas, pero no encontró ninguna y además ya no estaba en _Serenno_

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?-se preguntó el joven ex asesino

-Estás en Polis Massa y yo te he traído aquí-dijo una voz masculina

El ex asesino vio a un adolescente un poco mayor que él con el pelo rojo corto y coletas, los ojos azules y una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda que le llegaba hasta el ojo, llevaba una sobretúnica con capucha negra que ocultaba el resto del cuerpo, la expresión de su cara se podía definir como picaresca.

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Starkiller, cauteloso

-Soy Azrael, no busco nada ni tengo segundos motivos para salvarte-contestó el hombre

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?-preguntó el ex asesino, sarcásticamente

-Puedes creerme o no, no hace ninguna diferencia, pero si quieres encontrar tus orígenes necesitarás mi ayuda-respondió Azrael

El interior de la nave quedó en un silencio incómodo, lentamente Azrael se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el exterior, tras colocarse la capucha, se paró un momento y dijo:

-Viendo que no deseas mi ayuda, me marcharé y te dejaré en paz, por cierto no te preocupes no diré nada y ya me he ocupado del pago por repostar, buena suerte

-¡Espera!, ¿De verdad puedes ayudarme?-preguntó Starkiller, un poco vulnerable

-Ciertamente, no estás tan solo como crees, he estado vigilándote-contestó Azrael

-Tú eras la voz que oí en Kashyyykk, ¿verdad?-dijo Starkiller, de repente

-Así es, sentí tu ira y actué, como he dicho, no estás tan solo como crees-dijo Azrael

-¿Tú me conoces de antes?-preguntó el ex asesino, inseguro

-Tal vez si o tal vez no, eso no es importante en este momento-contestó Azrael

-¿Cómo puedo descubrir quién soy?-preguntó Starkiller

-Eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo, pero si lo que quieres saber es de dónde provienes, tal vez debas buscar en el Templo de los Jedi-respondió Azrael

-¿Por qué debería buscar allí?, ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a ser capaz de llegar sin ser detectado, cuando soy un enemigo de la República?-preguntó Starkiller frustrado

-Era simplemente una sugerencia, te recomiendo ir allí, porque seguramente tus padres eran jedi, respecto a cómo llegarás, eso depende de ti-explicó Azrael

El interior de la nave volvió a quedar en silencio, el ex asesino observaba a la espalda de Azrael que estaba a mitad de camino de la salida, frustrado por las enigmáticas respuestas de éste, Starkiller iba a preguntar algo cuándo Azrael se adelantó, diciendo:

-Tal vez puedas usar la ayuda de Jabba el Hutt, lo encontrarás bastante…. colaborador, por cierto deberías arreglar a tu droide, es una construcción única

Sin mediar más palabra, Azrael se marchó de la nave, dejando a un contemplativo Starkiller, tras bajarse de la nave, Azrael se dirigió con lento y majestuoso hacia las instalaciones de Polis Massa, cuando se cruzó con una niña togruta de siete años, con la piel naranja y los ojos azulados, con un sencillo traje granate que estaba sentada encima de unos contenedores de suministros médicos, murmurando una melodía desconocida y moviendo las piernas alegremente, cuando la niña vio a Azrael, paró de inmediato.

-¿Estará bien?-preguntó la niña, con un tono de preocupación

Azrael se giró un poco para ver el casco del _Sombra Furtiva, _y dijo mientras seguía su camino hacia destinos desconocidos:

-Está en el camino, solo hace falta que llegué hasta el final

La niña sonrió ampliamente y retomó la canción murmurada y el movimiento de piernas con los ojos llenos de emoción y expectación.


End file.
